Cruise Line
by The black Silhouette Angel
Summary: Balto is going on a trip but Balto has a bad feeling that it will sink.


**cruise line!**

I don't own Balto characters!

The sun was barley rising. A brownish blur was racing across the snow-covered ground.

The boat was still on the beach with Boris mopping up as usual.

The polar bears were still sleeping on the boat.

"Boris!" a voice echoed though the sky.

Boris stopped moping to hear but he heard nothing.

"Huh. Must have been nothing." he turned.

"Boris!" it called again.

Before Boris could turn he was tackled by overly excited Balto.

"Heal boychick! Vhy are vou so excited?" he asked pushing him off.

"Rosy is taking us on a cruise!" Balto shouted.

"All of us?" he asked.

"Oh no. Just me and Jenna. Rosey couldn't afford to bring everyone." Balto said.

"I see. Well that would be a nice getaway. Been awhile since you two had any 'alone' time." he said.

"Yeah! I'm so excited. Oh! I have to tell Kodi and the others that I won't be here this week." Said Balto.

"A veek? vhen are vou leaving?" Boris asked.

"Tomorrow because it takes awhile to go to the boat. Going first to the plane then the boat." Balto explained.

Boris face had gone pale.

"P...P...PP...PPP...PLANE? Now I'm really grateful that I'm not going." Boris said shivering.

"Huh? I thought you shook off that fear." Balto said.

"When I'm with Stella its magic but otherwise I am *sigh* a chicken..." he said looking at the ground.

"Wow. Then you wouldn't last the two hours on there without Stella huh? Hope she comes back soon from visiting family. Why didn't you go again?" Balto asked.

"I couldn't. Her family is way too weird." he said.

Balto rolled his eyes.

"Well...we aren't the normal pack ourselves Boris." Balto said to him.

"Good point." he said continue to mop.

"Tell Muk and Luk I'll be gone. They're still sleeping?" Balto asked.

"Yep. Playing tag all night." Boris explained as he looked at the sun.

"Shouldn't you be going pup?" Boris asked.

Balto looked to the sky too.

"Oh boy... bye Boris! I'll see when I get back!" He said jumping out to the beach heading to town.

Boris had another shiver after he left. "I don't know vhy but I got a bad feeling about this trip." He said while watching Balto leave.

"A cruise? Do they even allow pets on boats?" asked Kodi.

"Well Rosey must have pulled some strings if they let a wolf dog like me on board." said Balto.

"No way would I go on there!" said Ralph.

"Me either. If it sinks you got nowhere to go." Said Dusty.

"Just be careful. I hate to see any of you getting hurt or worse." said Kodi.

"Same to you Kodi and all of you." Balto said.

"We'll be back in a week." he said walking away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kodi said as Balto walked away.

After that Balto returned to Rosey's.

He went through the doggie door.

"Hi Balto." he was greeted by Jenna's warm kiss.

"Hey." he said still dazed.

"BALTO!" Rosey grabbed him and twirled with him.

She put him down.

He shook his head still dizzy.

"Ready for the trip, boy?" she asked him.

He licked her hand.

"Atta boy. I just wished we could have got the others to come too." said Rosey.

Jenna came to nuzzle her leg. Rosey giggled.

"All right let's check to see if we forgot to pack something before we hit the sack." she said going back to the room.

"Oh Balto I'm so excited!" said Jenna nuzzling Balto.

"Me too but I kind of wish that we could take everyone with us."Balto said staring at her.

"I know but this is our chance to have our alone time." Jenna said batting her eyes.

"Uh...yeah alone time." Balto said blushing.

"Time to hit the hay you two. We have to wake up in the morning." Rosey called from the room.

The two went into the room and cuddled in the bed across from Rosey's.

"Night." Rosey said as she went to bed.

Jenna went to sleep but Balto was too anxious to sleep.

"This will be the first time I'll be in a boat that will be on the ocean." he thought.

"What if we sink? What if I get lost at sea? What if Rosey forgets us? What if Jenna gets hurt ? What if...?"

"Balto...are you still awake? Its 4:00 in the morning. What's wrong?" Jenna said turning to him and yawning.

"Sorry Jenna. I...uh...was just excited that...uh..." he stuttered.

"Explain later. I want to get as much sleep before we head for the plane." She said going back to sleep.

But when sleep found Balto he only found a nightmare. The boat was on fire and was about to sink. Balto was looking everywhere for Rosey and Jenna.

"JENNA! ROSEY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Balto screamed but he heard nothing but the screams and choking on smoke.

"BALTO HELP!" It was Jenna's voice. "JENNA?" he shouted following her voice.

Rosey was out cold! Jenna was trying to pull her out of a hole on the deck.

"The floor is about to break Balto! Help me move her before-"

But a crack was heard and both of them was about to fall!

"No!" Balto screamed but a few people started to push Balto out of the way before he could do anything. He heard Jenna screaming in pain.

"JENNA!" before he knew it he himself was falling into the sea. He lost his will to live and let the sea take him."Rosey...Jenna...I'm sorry..."

"Balto? Balto! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"We have to go boy." It was Rosey dressed and packed with Jenna beside her.

"Jenna, you bring Balto. I need to get the money." Rosey said leaving the room.

"Balto?" Jenna said looking at Balto sadly.

"We can't go Jenna!" Balto blurted out loud.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something bad is going to happen! I know it!" Balto shouted.

"Balto, it'll be fine. Calm down." she said.

"But-"

"Nothing will happen." She said.

"Well let's go you two!" Rosey said with a smile.

Jenna barked happily Balto sadly walked with them.

First task was the plane.

"How humans can ride this is a mystery!" Balto said as his cage tossed and turned left and right.

"What about Duke's plane huh?" Jenna said calmly. Her cage was on a balanced side of the plane.

"It was an opened plane and I was not in a cage while I was flyingggg...!" he said getting tossed again.

The flight carried on for two more hours.

Then both were stuffed into a van trunk.

Jenna liked the ride but Balto thought it was the plane all over again.

When the van stopped a man took the from the trunk and placed them on the ground.

"Thank you." said Rosey as she paid the man.

The man said "Enjoy yourself." as he walked to the van.

Jenna got out first.

Jenna was watching the amazing ship as she was released from the cage.

"Balto! You should see this. Its amaz-" She turned.

Balto was snoring in his cage.

"zing..." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Come on boy!" Rosey said opening the cage door.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes to see the biggest ship he seen. It was ten times bigger than the ship back in Nome.

He walked out to stretch his legs.

"The warm vacation starts now!" Rosey said attaching the leash to their collars.

They both whined.

"Sorry. It was the only way they let me bring you two. You have to stay in the room too." Rosey said.

"Great! That way none of them will get hurt." Balto thought.

"Hold on boy!" Rosey said.

She brought out a comb and brush for dogs.

Balto groaned.

"Sorry boy, but we at least have to make you look like a normal dog. Not many people will understand like us." She explained as she brushed out the wild fur.

When she was done Balto looked at himself in the water.

"Wow! I actually look like a normal dog!" he said stunned. Then he heard a burst of noise. His heart stopped. He ran to Jenna.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Jenna!" He said.

Jenna looked at him confused.

"What's wrong boy? It's just the boat horn silly. Come on! It's about to leave without us." Rosey said running towards the boat.

The two followed.

They found the rooms they were assigned.

It had blue wallpaper surrounding the whole room. It had a tanish couch right next to the bed which was covered in baby blue cover.

It had a T.V on the shelf which was right next to the window.

The bathroom was beside the front door.

"You two got the couch ok? I couldn't afford a bigger bed." Rosey explained.

Rosey went to the bathroom.

"This is so exciting! I know this is going to be fun! "Jenna said jumping on the couch like a pup. Balto was still stiff and remained on the ground.

"Come on! Don't worry about your fur. Rosey will just brush it up again." Jenna said sitting on the couch.

Balto remained still. "Balto? Why are you so...? " Then suddenly the ship started to move. Balto jumped then stood protectively beside Jenna. "Balto it's just the ship relax!" Jenna said irritated.

Rosey got out of the bathroom. She had a different outfit on. She wore short sleeve red shirt with black pants."Well its 5:00.I is going to explore the ship abit. Stay here both of you." Rosey said leaving. The door was locked.

"Well What do we do now?" Balto asked.

"We improvise." she said with a sneaky grin. "Jenna...what are you thinking?" Balto said uneasy.

She just looked at the right side of the door.

"OH NO!" he said.

"OH YES!" she countered.

Jenna took out her claws and luckily unscrewed the nails like Balto did on at the boiler room. "Jenna?" he said Stunned. "I learn fast." she said winking.

"Jenna wait maybe we should stay here."

"Come on we can explore too you know."

Then the vent crashed on the ground

Balto went in front of her again. Then he relaxed again.

Jenna had enough! "Balto what is wrong with you?" She yelled at him.

He put his head down.

"Oh never mind! Let's go and have some fun!" She said climbing through the vent.

"Jenna! Jenna wait up!" he said following her. It wasn't pleasant.

Even though there wasn't moss or mold dust was everywhere!

Balto sneezed and coughed as Jenna was leading the way.

Jenna found a two way.

The one to the left was lighter while the right was completely dark.

"This way!" she said pointing to the right.

After a minute she said that she pushed the vent door.

She saw that they were in the basement with cleaning material.

"Hey the doors opened! Let's go!" Jenna shouted.

"Jenna wait!" he said still climbing out of the vent.

Jenna ran so fast that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" the voice called out.

Jenna shook her head.

"Sorry about that." Jenna said.

The dog was a beautiful, black, and brown female Saluki with a purple fancy collar.

"Nah don't worry about it. I've never seen you before and I've seen all the dogs on the ship." She said. Another dog came by her.

It was a female Black Norwegian Elkhound with a white collar.

"Rhonda are you causing trouble again?" she asked.

"Why do you always assume I'm the one causing trouble." the Saluki said.

"Sorry if my sister scared you my name is Gale and this is Rhonda." the Elkhound said.

"Pleased to meet you two. I'm Jenna and this is my mate Balto." Jenna said pointing her paw to Balto."Hi." Balto said with his warm smile.

The two blushed

.

"Wow. He's a cutie. You're lucky Jenna." Rhonda said eyeing Balto.

"Knock it off Rhonda." Gale said harshly.

"I'm just saying." Rhonda said in her defense.

.

"So is this the first time you two have been on a ship like this?" Gale asked.

They both nodded. "Well come with us. Even though some animals are allowed on we still know how to go unseen. We've been on this one for three years. We know it from the inside out. What do ya say?" Rhonda asked.

Jenna's face lit up in a hurry. "Sure! That sounds great!" Jenna said in a hurry. "But Jenna..." Balto started. "Come on Balto. It'll be a lot easier explore it and be back before Rosey will know that we're missing." Jenna explained.

Balto thought about it for a second. "Well I guess tha-" "Great! Let's get started!"Jenna said joining the two. "Guess I have no choice." he sighed. The horn was blowing again then the ship rumbled. The ship started and the vacation was starting for everyone but Balto was worried as ever.

Jenna was never alone with Balto constantly beside her as the other two showed them the layout of the ship and short cuts to avoid humans. They looked at the sky and figured it was time to go back to the room.

"Bye Balto! Bye Jenna!" Gale said.

"Hope to see you soon!" Rhonda said as they went to the main deck.

Balto and Jenna went to the basement to the vent they came in.

As they reached the room the ship tilted slightly to the left.

Balto jumped to Jenna again then relaxed when the ship regained balanced.

"Why are you so tense? Is it about you being half wolf? No one notices tha-" she asked. "I...sigh...had a nightmare about the cruise last night." he said.

Jenna looked at him stunned.

"A nightmare? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I didn't want you to worry." he admitted. "Too late for that. What did you see?" she said. He explained everything in detail.

Jenna was quiet for a moment.

"That quite a nightmare. I understand that you want to protect me and Rosey but We-"

The door busted open

"Balto! Jenna! I had a great day! This place is so warm. It's weird when you're so used to the cold and snow. And the guys here are cute too!" Rosey giggled.

She picked both of them up and spun around.

"Time for bed. It was an awesome first day. Can't wait for the next 6 days." she said getting in the bathroom for a shower.

"Great..." Balto thought.

"Well….. try to enjoy the vacation Balto. Not all nightmares come to reality." Jenna said hoping on the couch going to sleep.

He got on the couch next to her. "I guess I could relax abit." he thought as sleep caught up with him.

The ship slowly rocked as everyone went to sleep.

But something inside Balto is still wondering if the nightmare will come true and what will happen if it does.

.


End file.
